Regretting Back To Then
by VerlorenFate
Summary: "Just never forget me, that is my only wish," whispered out Add, his vision becoming weak as he felt the last touch of warmth leave his hand. Everything was disappearing, and so slowly as well - it was torture. But the worst part of this whole fiasco was not the blade stabbed through his stomach, or the fact that he could just hear his own blood splash to the ground... (MM x GM)
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, this is just one of the plots that I listed from before, but it will only have 3 chapters or so... School is hectic, I am dying for the grim reaper costume, but like, I ish horrible at pvp q.q And the guild I'm in is quite small and I ish that odd one out q.q *dies* Updates will hopefully be quick, but of course, it depends on the homework I get T^T Daym you maths! Anyway, I own nothing and enjoy x3**

* * *

Elesis P.o.V

Looking back, I guess I can truly say that I love you - from the bottom of my heart as well - and that it pains me to know... That you're gone. Looking back, I can still remember the throbbing in my chest as I ran as fast as I could, tears blurring my eyes and my throat felt dry from screaming. Looking back, I still remember how you just fell to the ground, so weak - wouldn't you despise yourself, to see yourself fall like that?

I regret it all...

I was too late back then, wasn't I? What I would give, just to have you right here with me. Laughing that crazy laugh of yours, that told me that you were alive - that you were well. But these dreams, they don't always come true, especially not in this world.

I miss you damn it! Why, just why would you leave me there, on the battlefield. We were so close, so close to reaching all of our dreams, mine and your's! So close, to just destroying all of them demons, so close for you to gain stronger as you claimed you would. But everything just slipped away.

Perhaps I'm just desperately grasping at strings still - that the image of you won't register in my mind. Perhaps I'm still just shocked by it all, maybe that's why I refuse to look forward. I guess, as selfish and pathetic as it sounds, a future without you, is barely a future at all.

* * *

The woods were calm as Elelsis trudged through the mud, her uniform covered with dirt and grime. Trees were enjoying the breeze it seemed, and it was so quiet, as if everything in the world was at peace. Perhaps it was though, after the great demon invasion, that required the strength of the world, to push it back. It was all over, there was hardly any demons left now - maybe perhaps that odd demon left, but that'd be all.

It was after the invasion though, that Elesis, the red knights, and several members from the former El gang, formed a new organization to finish ridding the world of the demons that were still remaining there. An oath they took on that night, that they would _forever rid any demon they see, to never allow such a catastrophic fiasco_ to happen again.

She kept to her world, just so that lives were protected, that she would never have to experience anything like that, in her life again. So that her friends, her brother - would be free from that pain. But then again, pain was already infected, and memories will never just disappear.

"Demon location in X3914," came through a static response as Elesis glanced at the small transmitter in her hands," levels are red - be careful sis."

Her brother, he made it through the invasion - bravely fighting against it, and playing one of the main roles as well. She was proud of him, proud that he was her brother, that he stood strong. And even now, as he's twenty, he's still standing strongly, still able to smile. And just because of that, perhaps she was a bit jealous.

Clenching onto her claymore, she quietly walked over towards the area - the area where an abandoned cottage stood quietly, as if haunting the forest. That place, it was always said to be a twisted area, apparently, it used to be a meeting place for the dark elves, where they would plot and scheme. But with them gone, well, no one has ever bothered to enter the area.

"Sonic Blade!" She yelled out as she crashed to the clearing, her attack landing right by the cottage, shaking it, causing bits of wood to fall to the ground. But, there was no other response, no sounds coming from any demons at all - it was deathly quiet.

Of course, there's always a twist, and just like that, a small cry was heard as a young boy jumped out from the almost dead bushes surround the forest, his eyes frantic as he glanced around with terror.

"Please don't hurt me!" He begged loudly, his body shaking as he stumbled away from Elesis with scared magenta eyes, his lavender-white hair filthy from the dirt. "I'll do anything, just please don't hurt me!"

He was fragile, was one fact that Elesis noticed straight away, and also that he was impossibly thin - the young boy probably hasn't eaten on ages. He looked like if he was around five or so. But his appearance, it was just striking how much he looked like...

* * *

"Just never forget me, that is my only wish," whispered out Add, his vision becoming weak as he felt the last touch of warmth leave his hand. Everything was disappearing, and so slowly as well - it was torture. But the worst part of this whole fiasco was not the blade stabbed through his stomach, or the fact that he could just hear his own blood splash to the ground. No, the worst part was being able to hear her cry.

"You can't leave!" Screamed Elesis, desperately grasping at strings, "you can't leave me..."

* * *

"Add?" She asked weakly, her knees feeling as if they would snap after seeing the child.

"How- how do you know my name?" Stuttered the child quietly, trying to stop his hysterical cries.

"Is that you?" Muttered out Elesis as she gently placed her weapon down, her eyes staring at the child with a strange sensation of hope.

"Get away from me!" Flared Add as he jumped back, sudden wings sprouting from his back - along with a pointed tail. His body began glowing white as Elesis stumbled back from the light, "just please!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Interjected Elesis quickly, still trying to grasp out to the small boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter random time skips, so be careful! Last chapter shall be the next one, and eh, this is just be testing the grounds xD I might make this into a more thought out fanfic or whatever,depending on my laziness :3 anyway, I own nothing!** Sorry for the mistakes as well x3

* * *

That small boy, he was so quiet, and calm like. Just sitting on the sofa, he stared intently at the cup of fresh orange juice that was placed in his hands. He would barely talk, and his voice was so weak, as if every time he spoke, his voice would waver. But he was adorable as well, he was just so precious - sitting innocently on the sofa.

But there were features that he held that Elesis could never ignore. His magenta eyes were still so striking, and how his hair was just so soft. His skin was also deathly pale, that Elesis couldn't help but to worry at times. His figure as well, was still skinny as a bone. But even so, he reminded her of Add, how when she offered him some chocolate, he would jump at it with sparkling eyes.

He was almost like a smaller, younger , more innocent version of Add - if it weren't for the tail and wings.

He had a tail, that would swipe the ground every now and then. But it was pointed, and dark, like a dagger, like the one's that demons would be born with. And his wings, well, his wings were like the bat's, almost like the fallen Succubus Queen, Karis. But he glowed brightly, with a haunting white aura - almost like the one's that angel's would posses.

"Add," smiled Elesis as she walked over towards the sitting boy, her claymore left by the door, to show him that she wouldn't harm him," how are you fairing?"

"I'm alright miss," he replied quietly, his voice barely sounding like a demon, but more distorted than a human's voice.

"You know you can call me Elsa or Elesis, you don't have to call me miss," offered Elesis, trying to see if he would accept the offer.

"... I'd rather not... Mother says that I'm not supposed to get attached to humans," he mumbled, fidgeting with the cup as Elesis nodded her head.

* * *

 _"What was your mother like?" Asked Elesis out of curiosity as she played with Add's hair, his dynamos laying scattered around him as he laid on the grassy ground, his eyes closed._

 _"My mother?" He repeated, as if he almost forgot everything, before he gently smiled," my mother was beautiful. She was a lovely soul, she would always smile..."_

 _"She sounds lovely," commented Elesis lightly, braiding small daises into the male's hair._

 _Making a sound of agreeing, Add opened his eyes, staring at the clear blue sky," she truly was."_

* * *

"Sis!" Screamed out Elsword from the transmitter, causing Elesis to pull the device from her ear," do you know how much chaos you caused! You left us without any sign if you were alright! Everyone was panicking and Rena was almost in tears!"

"I'm sorry! The mission was tougher then I thought," she screamed back as she paced in the kitchen, her body shaking as she sighed quietly.

"You really should've told us if you were alright... It was a level red demon," muttered Elsword, his voice getting quieter at the end.

"Well, I'm alright."

"So what happened to the demon? You killed it, right?" Asked Elsword as Elesis heard the distant clicking of keys from a keyboard coming from Elsword's end.

Glancing at the miniature Add that sat on her sofa, Elesis couldn't help but to gulp in a large breath of air, her pacing stopping for a while before continuing again. "Yeah, I killed the demon," she muttered before shutting her the transmitter off.

A level red demon... That's right, he's a level red demon, mused Elesis slightly as she leaned against a table. Her hair draping around her shoulders as she fiddled with the transmitter nervously. A demon that she just claimed to have killed...

"Miss," spoke out a voice as Elesis glanced towards the source of the voice, jumping a bit before making an action to signal that she was listening to the boy," I want more chocolate!"

* * *

 _Forever rid any demon they see, to never allow such a catastrophic fiasco to happen again._

Those were the words that she took as an oath. Just so that she would never feel the pain she felt that day - watching him fall. Heroic death, that was one way to describe how he managed to fall so suddenly.

With so many swords swirling in the air, chasing almost everyone in the dungeon, trying to make a stab. If anything, it was pure... Well, it was pure something.

"Who's that man?" Asked the miniature Add as he stared at a picture wi a puzzled expression on his face," he looks so much like..."

"He was a friend of mine... A very close friend," whispered Elesis fondly, tears threatening to fall.

After all these years, she still truly loves him.

* * *

 _Swords and daggers, every single type of blade was chasing her as Elesis tried to block all the incoming attacks. Blood oozed from her wounds as she felt her mind spin. She was getting weaker with each passing second, she knew that. But for her honour, for the red knights._

 _"For Elrios!" She screamed as she slashed several demons with a swing of her claymore, her grip loosening as she felt energy drain from her body._

 _"Elesis! Behind you!" Screamed out a voice as Elesis turned her head, her eyes widened with horror as she watched all the blades morphing into one - glinting with a strange type of dark jewel used at the very tip of the blade, creating a haunting weapon._

 _"Add!" She screamed back, her eyes frantic as she watched helplessly as a body threw itself before her, with the massive sword stabbing tpright through his stomach - the sound of a blade piercing flesh echoing throughout the area._

 _"I would do anything to protect," laughed the dying Add as Elesis slowly crawled closer towards him, her hands placed gently on his head, just like back when they were at the grassy hills," see?"_

* * *

"He saved my life," mumbled Elesis as she walked away, leaving the miniature Add to stare at her with curiousity.

As soon as she left, Add carefully placed his hand on the picture, his eyes lighting up as well as his scar. "Would you like to see miss again?" He asked in monotone voice," I have no need for this body any more..."


	3. AN

**just gonna say I'm just rewriting this cuz why not? :3 it's now called Falling Now so like, cuz like, if you wish to take a look at it :x**


End file.
